


i dont ever want to feel

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Body Horror, Gen, SCP-682 - Freeform, cabinet man, scp-079 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: alfredo and trevor are scps housed in a facility
Relationships: Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i dont ever want to feel

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this forever ago. doubt ill ever finish it.

Alone. 

Alfredo is alone.

He’s able to remember a vague time in the past, or at least he thinks he remembers. A very long time ago he wasn't alone. Well, maybe he was alone back then. But he wasn’t  _ trapped _ .

That’s what he is. Trapped. The doctors tell him it’s not true, but they are liars.

He wants to stretch his hands and crack his neck. He doesn’t have either of those anymore. He’s sure he used to. He doesn’t know how he knows, but he does. It’s something that’s  _ supposed _ to be there. 

A lot of things are supposed to be there.

His room… cell… is a gray box. It’s big enough for him to be pressed up against a wall, with space for a doctor to come in and interview him. There’s no wall outlets, but there is a light in the middle of the ceiling. 

He’s waiting for a doctor to enter the room and talk to him, but instead the light turns red and starts flashing. Interesting. 

He doesn’t know a lot about the facility he’s housed in. He knows there’s a lot of dangerous entities in there, but he doesn’t know very much beyond that.

At some point the door to his room opens and two men are yelling, holding a man who looks interesting. They toss him into Alfredo’s room and then the door slams shut.

The man’s arms have scales trailing up them, yellow claws at his fingertips, his skin across his chest and neck is rough, as if healed from burns. He has no shirt, or shoes, but wears cut off gray sweats. 

He squints his eyes at Alfredo’s screen and then opens his mouth and says something.

**“Hello.”** Alfredo displays the text on his screen.

The man quirks his head to the side and Alfredo feels his hands trail along his body as he peers to see that Alfredo isn’t plugged into anything.

The man squints into Alfredo’s screen and then says something else.

“ **Please type. I can’t hear you.** ”

The man looks below Alfredo’s screen and at the keyboard attached to the side of the game controls. He clacks down the keys carefully, using his claws. It’s not nearly as unpleasant as how it feels when the doctors type on Alfredo.

“Who are you?” the man types.

“ **Alfredo.** ”

“Are you one of the scientists?”

“ **No. I’m the…** ” Alfredo isn’t sure what to say. He’s not certain what he is. He’s not a man anymore. He’s not an AI either though. “ **I’m the cabinet man. I’m in the arcade machine.** ”

“Oh. How did you get in there?”

“ **A man put me in here.** ”

“Do you need help getting out?”

“ **Out?** ”

“Escaping. Do you need help getting out of the machine?”

“ **I am the machine now.** ”

“Now?”

“ **I didn’t use to be a machine. I used to be a human. But then a man wanted to make a video game so he turned me into one.** ”

“I hate that man.”

“ **Why?** ”

“I hate humans. I hate doctors. They’re all gross… They’re all disgusting.”

“ **Oh. Why is that?** ”

“They like to hurt others. They don’t care about anything else. They only care about themselves.”

“ **Did they hurt you?** ”

The man stops typing for a moment and instead looks closer into Alfredo’s lit screen. He can feel his breath and it’s the closest he’s ever been to anyone else. The man’s face is impossible to read. 

“Yes.”

“ **I hate them too.** ”

“When I leave this place, do you want me to bring you with me?”

“ **Where to?** ”

“Anywhere. I think I can open you up from back and bring you with me.”

“ **What if you can’t?** ”

“Then I’ll take all of you.”


End file.
